everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EmperorPeacock/!!adoption!!
finally!! : D so for those of u who may have not caught my last blog post, ive retired roughly 100+ of my ocs, but that doesnt mean i want them to fade away!! im more than happy to let them go into the custody of anybody who may have admired them while i used or developed them. so, if ur interested, pls contact me privately on discord or deviantart (link on my userpage), though this does not mean u cant comment on this blog!! just make sure ur not asking for any ocs here in particular i ask for private contact bc this is not first come first serve and i dont wish for anyone to feel badly if i say ‘im sorry, but i dont think its a good fit’ or competitive if they want the same oc as someone else. rather, they will go to whoever (if any) i felt had the best grasp on the character, why i created them in the first place, and i feel can be counted on to continue their development in a natural way other notes: - u may offer to adopt all the ocs as u like!! i want as many as characters as possible to be used in the ways i never could :") - once contacted, i will provide additional info and/or any art or pinterest aesthetics associated with the character, and anything else thats relevant to help anyone decide if they still want the character or not - not every character who was retired is listed here for one of the following reasons: a) they were repurposed into a current oc and are essentially the same character sans the role b) they were never developed to the point that i could class them as anything worth adopting c) they had some trait or other that is tied to my personal life d) they were tied to a particular ship/squad or were simply created for the sake of a dynamic with another person and i dont feel comfortable trading them off to someone who wasnt involved with the ship in the first place - characters with adopted art may take longer to be adopted out as i will need to contact the artist to see if theyre a-okay with who theyre being adopted by - ocs that have been adopted will be crossed off - pinterest boards!!!! but anyways, thanks for any interest!! pls give these desperate kids a good adopted home, preferably more superman than harry potter : C 'The Orphans' 'The Adventures of Pinocchio' * Azure “Zuri” Coachman; Daughter of Medoro 'Aesop's Fables' * Marqueena E. Neptune; Daughter of Poseidon from Jupiter, Neptune, Minerva, and Momus (adopted by sam) 'Aladdin and the Magic Lamp' * Kishijoten "Kishi" Yamato; Successor to Badroulbadour (adopted by sam) 'The Blond Beauty' * Fairfax Blondette; Daughter of Blond Beauty (adopted by rose) 'A Christmas Carol' * Pandora Present; Daughter of the Ghost of Christmas Present (adopted by wise) 'A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court' * Ruinous Charming; Successor to Guenever (adopted by zena) 'Dot and Tot of Merryland' * Dollilah Merriot; Successor to Twinkle * Dollkota "Kody" Merriot; Daughter of Dolly * Edmund "Dandy" Freeland; Son of Dot Freeland 'The Egg-born Princess' * Alara Sihirli; Successor to the Godmother 'Faust' * Melinoe Tantalus; Successor to Helen of Troy (adopted by sam) 'Five Little Monkeys' * Kiki Doolittle; Daughter of the Fifth Monkey 'Generic' * Molly Rogers; Successor to a Pirate 'Giselle' * Courtney von Bathory; Successor to Bathilde 'The Glass Coffin' * Glassidy Coffman; Daughter of the Maiden 'Iolanta' * Cecilia Lanta; Daughter of Iolanta 'John Dough and the Cherub' * Coeur d’Alene Murphy; Daughter of the Prize Potato (adopted by patch) 'Journey to the West' * Hui Long; Daughter of the White Dragon Horse * Peony Wang; Successor to Prettier-than-a-flower * Ziwen Tang; Son of the Tang Emperor 'The King of Love' * Roselina "Lina" Love; Daughter of Rosella (adopted by tale) 'La Bayadére' * Gandaki Hamsatti; Daughter of Gamzatti 'The Land of Oz' * Asterion Mangabiello; Son of the Mangaboo Princess * Optavia Thaumus; Daughter of a Daughter of the Rainbow * Peyton Brown; Daughter of Peter Brown (adopted by patch) * Pozy G. Rozenbaum; Daughter of Ozga (adopted by patch) * Tomisha P. "Topanga" Terry; Daughter of Tompy Terry 'The Little Mermaid' * Lively Charming; Successor to the Temple Girl (adopted by zena) 'The Little Prince' * Hoshiko "Ziggy" Yamato; Successor to the King (adopted by sam) 'London Bridge Is Falling Down' * River Thames; Daughter of the Fair Lady 'The Magical Monarch of Mo' * Lemonette "Lemony" Monroe; Daughter of Pattycake 'The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood' * Maleeka Mansouri; Successor to Maid Marian (adopted by rose) 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' * Hylla Hippolytus; Daughter of Hippolyta 'The Peacock Maiden' * Nandiowala "Nandi" Lantsang; Daughter of Namarona 'Peer Gynt' * Pietro Gynt; Son of Peer Gynt 'The Prince and the Pauper' * Thomasine Canty; Daughter of Tom Canty 'The Princess and the Goblin' * Idris Ainsley; Son of Irene 'The Rough-Face Girl' * Rainbow Archer; Daughter of the Rough-Face Girl 'Rumpelstiltskin' * Huynh Nguyen; Successor to the Miller's Daughter 'The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter' * Akihiko Oujisama; Son of the Fifth Prince 'The Three Little Pigs' * Brick Porcine; Son of Blacky 'Thumbelina' * Sonia Fieldmouse; Daughter of the Field Mouse 'The Vain Little Mouse' * Adonia Conceit; Daughter of the Mouse 'Witchcraft of Mary-Marie' * Maeve Marie; Daughter of Mary-Marie (adopted by rose) * Merlin Prins; Son of Prince Melra (adopted by rose) Category:Blog posts